The Most Obvious Answer
by MarsCrystal42
Summary: Chibiusa walked to Usagi's room on another quest to find the Silver Crystal. However, something nagged at the back of her mind. How did Usagi have the Silver Crystal anyway?


Hey, it's me with a new story! Well, obviously, you already knew that since here's a story you haven't seen before listed under my name. Anyway, this has been in my head for a while and I wanted to write it down as a one-shot, although if I feel like it I may make it into a real story. I wrote this because I always wondered how in the world Chibiusa didn't notice how similar Serenity and Usagi were. *Shrugs* Anyway,here's my story, please R&R! It will start off light, end up as not-so-much, but not complete angst.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, this wouldn't be begging my mom for ten dollars, I might already be a millionaire. Lucky Naoko Takeuchi.

Chibiusa ran down the hallway to Usagi's room. Even if Usagi caught (and spanked) her fifty times, it wouldn't stop Chibiusa from scouring the room ten times over to try to find the Silver Crystal. After all, ever since that first day, Chibiusa knew that Usagi was the holder of the Ginzuishou even if she repeatedly denied it.

Chibiusa stopped. Wait. How _did_ Usagi have the Ginzuishou? Only the line of Serenity could be keepers of the Silver Crystal, because if anyone else kept it it would destroy them. No mere mortal could handle all that power continuously flowing through them. So how did Usagi have the Ginzuishou? Only if she was a Serenity...

She gasped. No. It couldn't be. She knew that she was the Third Serenity, and Usagi was definitely not Selene, the First Serenity. That only left one other option. The second Serenity, known to be the greatest Serenity to exist, who in Chibiusa's time was known as Neo-Queen Serenity. Chibiusa's mother.

No, it couldn't be. That was almost as impossible as Usagi being Selene. However, one memory kept nagging in the back of her mind. As she walked into Usagi's abandoned room, a hazy image wavered in her head. She closed the door softly behind her, then sat down on the bed, trying to focus the memory. She closed her eyes, and finally it came.

_Chibiusa laughed and shrieked as she played with her cousin, Chou. Chou was normally a quiet girl, being the shy daughter of the Goddess of Silence and all, but with her cousin she was one of the loudest children in the palace. She chased Chibiusa around, the pink-haired girl holding her sides because they hurt from running and laughing so much. Finally, Chou caught up to the four-year old princess. "Small Lady, I've got you!" she cried joyfully as she started to tickle the crimson-eyed little girl. Chibiusa shrieked again through gales of laughter. Finally, she put a hand up and cried for mercy. _

_"You win, Chou! You win!" She said, giggling once more as she tried to catch her breath. Chou sat back on her heels, grinning at her cousin and best friend. _

_"Hide n' Seek?" Chou asked, wanting to play some more._

_"Okay!" Chibiusa shouted enthusiastically. "You seek, I hide!" And like a little pink bunny, she hopped away as fast as her little legs could carry her, skidding across the crystal floor._

_Chibiusa rounded a corner and came to the informal banquet room. She had never actually been in there, since she knew it was only reserved for when the Kings and Queens wanted an informal dinner to remind them of the past. However, she couldn't resist, and she knew that Chou would never come in there. It was the perfect hiding spot!_

_She opened the large door, surprised at what lay inside. It wasn't only a banquet room, but a very large space that was a multi-purpose room. On the far left side, there were ivory white couches facing a large black TV. The wall which the TV hung on was red with a black Sakura Blossom silhouette decoration. On the far side of the room away from the door, a pale green wall held a gallery of strange art which was nothing like the art of Crystal Tokyo, along with many pictures that looked like photos of the Senshi and her Mommy and Daddy. The right wall, a pretty sky-blue color, held a large wooden dining room. The wall where Chibiusa stood near was pale gold, with a small kitchenette. Chibiusa stepped in in awe of the strange space. She squeaked and ran behind a light violet curtain on the far right of the room when she heard footsteps. As soon as she ducked in, she saw her Mommy and Daddy come in. The walked over to the dining room, then Neo-Queen Serenity did the most unusual thing. She groaned and flopped into a chair at the head of the large dining table._

_Her Mommy, the one who was known for her delicate poise was groaning and flopping. Chibiusa gaped._

_"Ugh, these shoes are killing me, Mamo!" The Neo-Queen complained. Chibiusa was further confused._

_"Okay, Usako, then why don't you take them off?" King Endymion asked his wife._

_"Mina-chan gave these to me for my birthday, and she said she was looking forward to seeing me in them. I can't disappoint her." Serenity sighed. "But I can't stand these!" She held them up for Endymion to see. They were at least five-inch stilletos, narrow, peep-toed, and covered in white satin. "No one could ever wear these without twisting her ankles!"_

_"I'm surprised you haven't fallen already. You're not that much more graceful than you were a thousand years ago," Endymion teased, ruffling Serenity's hair. She stuck out her tongue at him._

_"Ooh, cookies! Mako-chan made my favorite!" The Queen eyed the plate of chocolate-chip cookies, still warm. "You don't think they'll mind if I took one before they all came, do you?" _

_Endymion laughed as Serenity reached for a cookie. They heard the door squeak open, and Serenity hurriedly shoved the cookie into her mouth, crumbs on her face._

_ "Oh, Small Lady, where are you? C'mere, you little rascal!" Mars said, suddenly rushing into the room. Serenity and Endymion stared at her._

_"She's not here, Re-mmpphh!" Her cries were muffled as a red-trimmed white glove was clamped over her mouth. Mars gave her Queen a strange look, but still a look of realization dawned upon the blonde's face. _

_"Oh, Sere-chan, you don't think I know where my own wittew niece is?" Mars cooed as she removed her hand and turned towards the curtain where the princess hid. She yanked the curtain and grabbed Chibiusa, holding her up and spinning her around. "Small Lady, you know you're not allowed in here!" she admonished as her niece shrieked in laughter. She carried the kid out the door, casting a nervous and worried expression at the King and Queen. _

_Mars carried her little niece and goddaughter out, setting her down. She crouched down onto her knees, so that she was eye-level with Chibiusa. "Now, Chibiusa, be a good girl and listen to your parents. They told you not to go in there, right?" At Chibiusa's repentful nod, Mars continued. "Now, will you be a good Small Lady and not go in there anymore?"_

_"Yes, Oba-san," Chibiusa said. _

_"Now, Chou is looking for you, so you'd better go find a new hiding space!" Mars, suddenly cheery again, took Chibiusa's hand and led her away._

That incident had been shoved to the very back of her mind, as Chibiusa had never needed to look back at it again. But it was back to haunt her. _Usako_. That was what Mamoru had called Usagi before breaking up with her. That was what King Endymion called Neo-Queen Serenity in private. And her mom had stuffed a cookie into her mouth, just like Usagi did! And they both were petite, with long blonde hair and clear blue eyes. And they sounded the same. And they both had cats named Luna, who looked the same. And they both were in love with men that acted and looked pretty similar. And they both had the Silver Crystal.

_How had she not figured this out before?_ It was the most _obvious_ answer. Usagi was her MOM!

Chibiusa let out a sharp gasp as it finally sunk in. Wait a minute. If Endymion was Mamoru, which he obviously was, then that meant that her dad broke up with her mom! She wouldn't be born! But that was impossible. Endymion loved Serenity so much that Venus that he would rather go die than see her shed a tear. How could that same man not love Usagi?

Chibiusa heard a door close below and rushed out of the room. On a second thought, she resorted to hiding under Usagi's bed instead. After all, she wanted to make absolutely sure that Usagi was her dear Mommy.

Usagi came in, hair and feet dragging. She had tears in her eyes, her face red from suppressed crying. Chibiusa looked on, concerned. She knew that if Usagi was just crying over a small thing like tripping, she would be letting out an earth-shattering wail. When Usagi was truly hurting, she held it in as to not worry anyone. Now, as us Usagi was finally (supposedly) alone, she lay face-down on her bed and cried. Chibiusa listened, almost crying herself as she heard Usagi's heart-wrenching sobs.

A black cat leapt in from the open window, and upon seeing her charge crying, came to rub against her shoulder. Usagi looked up at Luna. "Oh, Luna why does he hate me so much now?" She asked between cries.

"He doesn't Usagi. Otherwise, he wouldn't have saved you," Luna said comfortingly. "He can't walk out on a thousand years of love, and he does care for you. I can see it whenever he looks at you."

"But, h-he sa-said that he d-doesn't care about all th-that anymore!" she cried. "He doesn't w-want our p-past to rule our future!"

"Usagi..." Luna trailed off, and she and Chibiusa just listened to the girl cry. Chibiusa grew not sad, but angry. How could Mamoru do this? Eventually, Usagi calmed down. Luna purred and rubbed her shoulder again. "Come on, Usagi-chan, let's get the girls for a little sleepover. I'm sure Mako-chan would be happy to make you whatever you want."

Usagi sniffed and nodded, grabbing her jacket as she and Luna left. Chibiusa crawled out from under the bed, brushing dust from her hair. She left as well, but in the opposite direction that Usagi went. She walked towards the high-rise apartments in the richer area of Azabu, intent on giving a certain dark-haired man a piece of her mind. She went up the area, bouncing on her toes in impatience. She didn't care if this was her dad, _no one_ treated her mom like this!

She got to the penthouse, and was about to raise her hand to knock when she noticed the door open a crack. She huffed. So Mamoru was becoming careless as well. She marched in quietly, ready to sneak in and scare him. She snuck in,then finally found him in his room. She opened the door half an inch, peering in. What she saw almost scared her. Mamoru was sitting on his bed, a picture of Usagi in his hand and tears in his eyes.

When her father got tears in his eyes, it was serious. She heard him quietly talking."Usako," he moaned quietly as he gazed upon her picture. Chibiusa could feel the aching pain radiating off of him. She knew that know was probably not the best time to go up to him an slap him. She left as quietly as she had left.

She went to the park, feeling the cool autumn breeze upon her face. She smiled mirthlessly. If Mamoru still loved Usagi, she had no clue as to why he broke up with her. She knew her father did strange things before, but this was odd. Still, she knew that as long as she existed, hey would love each other soon. This wasn't the end.

THE END.

* * *

Chou means butterfly, for those of you who are wondering. Butterfly, the daughter of Firefly (Hotaru)! Not funny at all, but still. Also, for those who don't know, I kind of like the idea of Shingo/Hotaru (Shingtaru? Hotango?), and I'm also a fan of Shittenou/ Senshi. In pretty much all my stories, Jadeite is Usagi's cousin, so through marriage Hotaru and Rei become Chibiusa's aunts.


End file.
